


Healing A Heart

by justanoutlaw



Series: Darkness & Light [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Heart - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Light Heart, Red Snowing - Freeform, Shady Blue Fairy | Mother Superior, Star Swan, Temporary Character Death, True Love, True Love's Kiss, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 10:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: Emma's life is on the line as she faces the price of what Blue did. Can Regina and Maleficent find Lily in time to save her life?





	Healing A Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This was submitted to me by bauerfanstraten from a kiss prompt list I reblogged: ‘You nearly died’ kiss. Set as a sequel to “Desperate”.

Emma laid on her bed, staring up at the ceiling.

 

Years of living on the streets, fighting villains and slaying dragons and this was how she was going to end.

 

They hadn’t been able to find Lily and at first, while heartbreaking for Maleficent, there were no effects.

 

Until Emma had collapsed. There was no cause for it at first, until there was a deeper examination of Emma’s heart. When Blue had transferred all of Emma’s darkness to Lily, it had lightened her heart. Just as a heart too dark could be fatal, so could one too light. People need a balance of both and without it, they could lose their life. They needed to find Lily, odds were she was at risk as well.

 

Snow took hold of her daughter’s hand, staring down at her. Her daughter, the one she had vowed so hard to protect, she felt as if she were failing her all over again. Ruby sat beside her, fighting the tears from her eyes.

  
“We’re going to find Lily,” she assured her daughter. “Regina and Maleficent are out there looking. When they find her, Regina can balance out the light and dark, you’ll both be okay.”

“Mom,” Emma whispered.

Ruby shook her head. “No, everything is going to be okay…

“It’s not. I can feel it. I don’t have much time left.”

 

Tears gathered in Snow’s eyes. She refused to believe it, she couldn’t. Every bit of her wanted to track down the Blue Fairy and rip her limb from limb. It was her fault that her daughter was in her condition. If she lost her, the damn flea was going to pay for everything.

 

David slowly entered the room with Henry. Emma looked different, as if the life was literally draining from her. Her pale skin was turning grey and her hair was fading. Slowly, they sat on the other side of the bed. Henry took his mom’s hand, biting his lip.

  
“Please don’t go, Mom.”

Emma tried to brave a smile. “I’m holding on best I can, kid.”

David stroked her hair. “Is there anything I can do?”

“Just be here, I…I don’t want to be alone.”

 

Their eyes went to the monitor that Regina had set up. Emma’s heartbeat was declining with every passing moment. She had magicked it so they could view her heart. It was no longer red, but instead growing to a light yellow. It was the one time that they were not relieved to see pixie dust, it was enveloped in their daughter’s chest. They tried to keep her awake, talking about anything they could think of. They soon got the text from Regina and Maleficent, they had found Lily in a hospital in Maine. She was being treated for an unknown heart condition. No modern doctor could understand just why her heart was so dark. She was fairing better than Emma. With the magic they had brought with them, they’d be able to get back in no time.

 

“Regina will be here soon,” Snow said, a smile going across her face. “It’s going to be okay, both of you will be okay.”

 

Emma couldn’t speak. She knew that no matter how fast Regina and Maleficent’s magic would work, it was no use. Her heart was growing lighter by the second. Gripping onto her son and mother’s hands, Emma Swan took her final breath.

 

They didn’t want to believe it when she flatlined or when the screen that was meant to show her heart was filled with nothing but light. They did everything they could think of, shook her, hugged her, kissed her. But it was too late, she was gone.

 

Tears streamed down their faces and they were silent, staring down at the woman who had done so much for all of them. The daughter, the mother, they barely got to know. Every regret, every lost word and moment seemed to burn harder in their chests.

 

Regina, Maleficent and Lily burst into the room. The latter was looking worse for wear, her eyes raging red. It was clear she was close to death as well.

 

“It’s too late,” Snow whispered, her voice cracking. “She’s gone.”

 

Regina had always wanted Emma out of her life, but not anymore. She was not going to let her leave this family, not again. Reaching down into her chest, she pulled out her heart. It shone as bright as the sun, causing the rest to shield their eyes. She then reached into Lily’s chest and pulled out hers. Focusing more than she ever had, she watched as slowly, the hearts began to even out. She had to hope it would work, there was a slight chance it wouldn’t. Moving the hearts back into their respective owner’s chests, she watched as Lily’s turned from red to a light green. She let out a gasp and looked down at Emma’s seemingly lifeless body.

 

“Emma,” she breathed. She knelt next to her. “Come on, you promised me forever.”

 

Leaning down, she kissed her. A bright light shone over Emma and her eyes flickered open. Looking up into Lily’s eyes, a smile broke across her face.

 

“Lily, you came.”

“I couldn’t very well let you die, could I?”

 

Ruby, Snow and David let out a large breath of relief. Snow felt Maleficent’s hand slip into her own. They had gotten their girls back and never again would they let them slip away again.

**Author's Note:**

> I do accept prompts! Whether it be on here, Tumblr or Twitter. I have two Tumblr accounts: just-an-outlaw and justanoutlawfanfiction. My Twitter is: justanoutlawfic.


End file.
